Old Friends: One More Night
by TheXRaggedyXDoctor
Summary: The story centres on Angel et al's final stand against the Senior Partners
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Old Friends: One More Night**

**Author: TheXRaggedyXDoctor**

**Rating: T for 13+**

**Summary:**_The story centres on Angel et al's final stand against the Senior Partners in the Apocalyptic battle taking place everywhere on the planet.  
This, the ultimate Crossover, brings all the characters we have adored in both Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, coming together for one final strike, reuniting old flames, forging new friendships and creating a new blend of Champions._

**Pairing: Buffy/Angel and also, almost anyone with everyone:)**

**Disclaimer: All characters (throughout the entire story) belong to Joss Whedon and co. There are certain exceptions, for example, Tawny the Vampire Slayer. If in doubt, contact me. I have not read any of the comics, this is based after the TV shows with my interpretation of what happened next.**

**Distribution: Please ask first!**

**A/N: This is a full(quite long)fanfic.**

**Old Friends**

"**Hey Angel, thought you could use a hand" shouted a familiar female voice from the ground.**

**At any other moment Angel would have acknowledged the shout, but at this moment he had his hands full battling with a 50 ton B'lCruxyan Dragon and the beast just would not die. He had been fighting with the Dragon for a good half an hour now and it had barely been scratched. Angel was currently kneeling on the back of the giant beast; doing anything he could to slay it.**

**The wings of the beast stretched twenty foot in either direction from where Angel knelt. The body of the Dragon was the size of an inner city school bus, its scaly hide deep dark red, the colour of drying blood. All along the back of the Demon Dragon, small ridges jutted up, a small dagger like spike protruded through the layer of skin at the peak of the ridges. These spiked ridges ran along the length of the beast to the tip of the tail, which itself, was like a large flattened spiny mallet ready to smash and dice with one blow. The creature's head was the size of a small family car, with a shiny yellow eye, not dissimilar to that of a cat, on each side of the head. The mouth of this thing; almost cavernous while open, showed fang like teeth, dripping with what looked like green blood, made Angels broad sword look like a small piece of dining cutlery.**

**Fighting this beast had been Angel's idea, but no one had warned him of the impenetrable hide.**

"**I kinda wanna slay the dragon," the champion mumbled to himself, "any other bright ideas?"**

**The Dragon was obviously becoming increasingly annoyed at having someone on its back trying to kill it and was flailing its spiked tail to try and knock Angel off.**

"**Angel, the Dragon can't be killed like that" came the voice of another female voice he knew well. "I need you to jump off."**

**Angel heard this call, registering it straight away and knew that the woman was to be trusted. He jumped from the back of the beast and landed on the ground in a kneeling position. Looking up at the two women smiling down at him, Angel saw Willow Rosenberg and Faith the Vampire Slayer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Willow Rosenberg knew she had to act quickly. The Dragon was one problem, but the Army of Demons that were attacking the group had to be an even bigger one. Willow remembered Giles telling her that when Wesley had made the call earlier and informed him of the attack on the Blackthorn, he, Wesley, had warned them of the possibility of retribution. Giles had immediately alerted the new Council of Watchers and subordinates of what was happening, in case this was war, and it appeared that presumption was correct.**

**Willow had been in the Himalayan Mountain range when she received the message and was asked to get to L.A. as soon as possible. She had assumed Giles knew she would be useful in the fight. Giles also asked her to get Buffy Summers on the way, who was in another part of the US, on official duties for the council, preparing consultations with key government figures for council business. Willow thought about getting her, but made the decision to get Faith instead. Buffy would be better preparing herself for any fallout, as Willow's mission was only a 'locate and trans-locate' and Faith was already on the American west coast, or at least that's what she said to Buffy. Willow knew there could be further friction between Angel and Buffy due to the Council's stance on his behaviour over the past year. Willow also knew that Giles would need to talk with the Vampire, alone, so decided to leave Buffy out, for now.**

**Willow had been surprised at how easily Buffy had agreed to this decision but the witch had needed to set off immediately, so she didn't have time to question.**

**Now, Willow stood surveying the landscape, she saw that Charles Gunn lay motionless on the alley floor bleeding from a stomach wound. She sensed life in him but felt it ebbing away. He had minutes left, twenty at most, if something wasn't done.**

**Just to the left of Gunn, Willow saw Spike battling a 7 foot Sovati demon. He appeared to be losing. His coat had been ripped from his back and lay on the floor yards from him. His body was battered and bruised and covered in blood, though not all of it was his. The witch smiled briefly at this, she knew this Vampire would fight to his last breath, so to speak.**

**Further on Willow saw a small woman fighting without any obvious injury. She looked like Winifred Burkle, but then Willow noticed her hair and skin had shades of blue and remembered Giles telling her Fred had died and that her body had been consumed by the Demon God Illyria. Obviously she was on the side of Angel, which gave Willow slight pause; although it wasn't uncommon for the teams to work in tandem with beings that inhabited the bodies of friends, it still saddened her to know the person they were had gone.**

**Snapping back to the present, Willow worked her plan. There was no way that this group could win the fight in the state they were in, she had to get everyone out of here.**

**With that thought she raised her arms and started to recite a spell. It was a transportation spell she had learned from a Demon Master while studying in Asia.**

**She was speaking in Volnexian, the language of the Volnex demon tribe, a magically powerful race that worked to bring about peace and harmony between the Demon Clans and the Human world. Most would have considered this a worthless waste of time and power, but some believed a future of Demon and Human relations were not as bizarre as first thought.**

"**Hy-anna Mala Tiet...LumAba," the Wicca chanted three times, clearly, and with the words of the spell a white luminescent glow surrounded her, along with a feeling of power coursing through her body. Using this power, Willow pointed to her compatriots and each was surrounded by the same glow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All of a sudden a huge quake hit the alley. Spike had turned to see the source of it. Not noticing before, due to the huge demon he was receiving a pummelling from, Spike saw Willow and Faith were here, in the midst of everything, and Angel wasn't fighting anymore.**

**"Hey, you God damned poof, get back..." Spike began to shout at Angel when he suddenly noticed a glow around him, the witch and Faith. He looked toward Illyria and Gunn, and saw they too were emitting this fluorescent light and finally, looking down at himself, realised he was glowing also.**

**As he looked back up towards the witch everything started to become blurry. He felt as though he was being grabbed by hundreds of hands all over his body, all pulling in different directions.**

**Spikes eyes flashed in the haze, trying to focus on something, anything, but he was unable. Faces, places, monuments past, none clear enough to register or reference, but Spike ascertained one thing, he was moving, and moving fast.**

**Suddenly the surroundings became focused again and the sensation of being pulled in every direction subsided.**

**They weren't in the alley; in fact they were no longer outside any more.**

**Spike was standing in the middle of a large empty room, except for Angel, Illyria, Gunn and Faith who were there too. Spike quickly twirled on the spot and noticed Willow was missing from the group.**

"**Hey, where's Red?" Spike asked the group, a small worried tone in his voice.**

"**I wouldn't worry about her, Willow is still in the Alley, she'll be ok." came the very British voice of Rupert Giles. "We have more pressing matters to attend to."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Giles walked across the large room and headed straight for Faith.**

"**Faith, there is a group of slayers in the courtyard" Giles said. "Take the injured Mr. Gunn down to the Infirmary and then go prepare the Slayers for departure."**

"**Ok G." responded the Slayer, "Come on Charlie boy, we gotta get you sorted".**

**Giles watched as Faith picked up the limp but alive body of Gunn and headed for the door. As she got to it, Giles noted she turned and glanced at Angel, smiling cheekily as she exited the room.**

"**Angel, glad to have you back with us" Giles stated. He noticed the look in the eyes of Angel and knew he understood the double meaning. "The attack on the Senior Partners emissaries has caused somewhat of a disturbance".**

**Angel now had a confused look on his face. Giles wondered if Angel had planned to die tonight.**

"**What's happening? Why are we here Giles"? Angel asked.**

**Giles walked over to Illyria and gazed at her.**

"**It seems that by taking out the Blackthorn, you have given the Senior Partners a reason to take out humanity," Giles dryly explained, not wanting to appear too open just yet. "The Senior Partners have had a kind of 'understanding' with the Powers that Be. The Partners signed an agreement that until humanity was powerful enough to fight back, they would not attack. This was mutually beneficial, as in turn, the Powers would not attack the Partners dimension, or Earthly holdings. Well, not a full on attack, that is."**

**As Giles spoke he kept his attention on Illyria. He could see her confusion at what had transpired and wondered why she had remained silent.**

"**Illyria, it seems that your predestined time of arrival was all part of the Powers plan," Giles continued, "They knew that you would be a key element in this battle. Apparently you're the one who is going to help destroy the Senior Partners."**

**Illyria surveyed the features of the man who addressed her. He appeared weak and feeble, yet he also gave an impression of importance and power.**

"**I wished only vengeance for the death of Wesley." Illyria said, deep loathing in her voice for the circumstances as currently presented. "I care nothing for the fate of humankind. You are nothing but maggots, slithering, squirming on the rotted flesh of a dying world, trying to secure enough of an existence to seem alive, but having no function."**

"**Yes, quite," retorted Giles. "I feel, however, I must point out how narrow minded of you that train of thought is. If humanity were to die out, then demons like yourself would be targeted next. You are small in comparison to your former glory, your armies destroyed, your power taken and your world gone."**

**Illyria was offended by this; she was also offended that she was offended by these words. She did not like a weak being such as a human pointing out to her what she had lost. She had been a God to the Gods of construction and destruction, of Life and Death itself, and yet a simple mortal human, one she had never experienced in battle, had the audacity to speak to her in this way.**

**"You dare speak to me like this," Illyria raged, "I would snap your neck as thoughtlessly as taking in oxygen, crush the existence out of you as easily as waving a small insect from my path, yet you do not fear that of me, you stand without fear or trepidation in front of me."**

**She watched as the Watcher moved in slightly closer.**

**"I have fought alongside and against Demons your worst nightmares could not imagine." Illyria proclaimed. "I shall help crush the Senior Partners because it is in my interest. I have no desire to help humanity; I shall destroy them so I can return to my former power and glory and leave this world, for it has bored me now."**

**As she stood there, Illyria looked at Angel and Spike.**

"**What about the half-breeds?" Illyria asked "they will be of assistance?"**

**Illyria saw Giles shift his gaze from her to each of the two Vampires.**

"**Ahh, Yes, Angel and Spike. One of them will accompany you to the Senior Partners dimension." Giles responded.**

**Illyria turned to face the Vampires, looking into the eyes of Angel.**

"**Well, I'm ready, when do we go." Angel asked.**

"**We must wait for Mr. Gunn to regain consciousness Angel." Giles stated "But, Angel, you're not going. Spike is."**

**Angel wasn't sure he had heard correctly. He looked at Giles and then back at Spike.**

"**Why the hell is he going?" Angel snapped.**

"**Yeah, why the hell am I going?" Spike reiterated.**

**Giles looked at Angel then at his watch.**

"**The Senior Partners are my problem Giles" Angel stated. "Have been for a while now, I've been dealing with them for five years. This is crap, I'm going, not Spike."**

"**You have had dealings with the Senior Partners, granted" Giles said. "But you are required here. You have made this all of our problem now. Spike must travel with Illyria. You have to be here for the next assault, we need you to lead a team."**

**Giles turned and headed for the door.**

"**This is not up for discussion; the plan is already in motion. I suggest that you all prepare, Willow should be back soon and Mr Gunn will be ready for the next part."**

**Angel was not happy, not with this plan or this situation. What jurisdiction did the Council have in this fight? He was the one that had fought the Senior Partners for five years. He was the one who had attacked the Circle of the Blackthorn. He was the one who was willing to sacrifice all including any relationship with his own son for the fight.**

"**Well, looks like Spikes gonna be the Hero of this picture. What's in store for Angel?" Spike mocked.**

"**Shut up Spike!" Angel replied.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Faith had taken Gunn to the Infirmary section where a doctor was checking his vitals. As she stood over Gunn she noticed that he seemed to be getting more life in his body. Over her shoulder she felt a presence. It felt warm and kind, she felt at peace. She turned and saw a Vishigar Demon. A healer the council used in extreme cases of injury.**

**She watched as it passed its hands over Gunn's body, noting as the man twitched.**

**Suddenly the Demons eyes flashed open and green beams shot out. The beams hit Gunn right where his heart was and a green light engulfed him.**

**Faith stared as Gunn rose from the bed and started to twist in mid air. Then, without pause, Gunn lowered to the floor. He was now upright and the wound in his stomach had disappeared, as had the Vishigar.**

"**Wake up Charlie," Faith said, "you're all fixed now."**

**Gunn opened his eyes then looked around the room.**

"**What happened to the fight" He asked puzzled "and how come I'm alive?"**

**Faith looked at him and smiled.**

"**Well Willow and I happened to be in the area and thought we'd show the boys a few things" responded Faith. Suddenly a flash of white filled the room. Faith and Gunn both turned to look what was happening.**

**Willow was stood in the corner of the room, with bloodied features but smiling.**

"**Wow, what a rush."**

**Gunn simply stood, watching, not understanding a thing that had happened.**

**How had he managed to get from the fight to this hospital? Where were Angel and the others? How was he still alive?**

**All these questions, and more, buzzed inside his head.**

"**Hey Gunn, good to see you up and running" Willow stated. "Been taking a nap during the big fight have ya?"**

**Before Gunn could respond, Angel came storming through the door. Gunn could see he wasn't happy and knew with the look on Spike's face that it had something to do with him.**

"**What's up?" asked Gunn.**

"**I'll tell you what's up. First we're taken from our fight, then we get here and we're ordered around by the same group who months ago didn't even trust us" Angel fumed. "Then add to that Illyria and SPIKE are the ones who are apparently being sent to fight the senior partners..."**

"**And Gunn" Willow interjected.**

**Gunn saw as Angel stuttered a second, then saw him face Willow, which Gunn did also.**

"**What do you mean 'and Gunn'?" Angel asked**

"**Illyria, Spike AND Gunn are off to the Senior Partners Dimension, didn't Giles tell you?" Willow said with a mischievous glint in her eye.**

"**What?" Angel said, a hint of anger seeping through.**

"**What?" Spike said with a laugh.**

"**What?" asked Gunn, with shocked tones to his voice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As Giles stood at the window of his office he looked over the room. It was large, filled with shelves of books, magical and ancient artefacts with a few other bits and pieces that gave a cluttered feel. Near the giant bay windows was a large oak desk with a green leather swivel chair. The desk itself was cluttered with papers and books too. A computer stood on one side though it wasn't turned on. Giles never had much time for computers, he was still wary of them. His books held the same information but gave him a sense of normality in these less then normal times.**

**Giles was contemplating his position here, the position that now had him as a leader. He was surveying the grounds of his head quarters, a beautiful Elizabethan mansion in the Cotswolds of England. It had been decided to relocate the head quarters to the country so that the army of slayers could train easier in the open.**

**As he stood at the window he allowed the worry of the coming battle to wash over him for a minute. He turned to view the outside world and stared at the army of slayers training for what was to come. He reached to his eyes to grab his glasses, realising just at the last second, he didn't wear them any more. As leader of the Watchers council he knew he had to show no weakness, no vulnerability in front of his soldiers, or generals. His glasses were a reminder of the days he lacked confidence in his judgement. He could no longer give that impression, no matter how much he wanted to. At times, he thought he wasn't up for the job. He had assumed that had the Watchers council reformed Roger Wyndam-Price or Marcia Galens would have taken command. Both had been Watchers far longer then he had, both had more experience of the bureaucratic side too, but neither desired the responsibility or pressure. Wyndam-Price had taken the position of liaison to the British government on demonic activity, where he gave constant updates to the cabinet regarding what was going on in the world. Galens had stayed with the council. She stayed on in the capacity of Watcher and was training the new recruits. Andrew Wells was her first 'apprentice'. Giles was surprised at how well Andrew had taken to his new duties and was impressed at his willingness to fight for them in the face of the danger.**

**But, Giles worried that all this training may not be enough. The forces of Evil had rushed the final battle forward. This was it. Giles knew that the fate of the world rested on the shoulders of a few good people. These same people had dealt with this kind of situation before, but at his core, Giles always knew that victory was possible in those fights. This fight was different. There were no loopholes in this, no ancient magical devices that could be of use. This was it. Man versus Demon. Good versus Evil. The sides had been chosen, the line had been drawn and the fight for mankind was here, and it was going to be an epic one.**

**As Giles moved towards his chair, the office door swung open with exaggerated force and Angel entered the room.**

**"Giles, what the hell is going on?" Angel demanded.**

**As Angel stood at Giles' desk, he could feel the anger well up inside of him. The urge to release the demon within was most extreme. Though he had managed to contain it, its raw power and its lack of control still frightened him. This was one of the prices of his vampiric nature. This was also one of the prices of his champion status. The constant internal war of his soul against the vampire essence, kept him constantly battle-ready. He had often questioned which side he should take. Which would be the easiest option, and though he always, eventually, chose the side of good, he had wavered along the way. He had given into temptation, just to gather his strength back in time to do the right thing.**

**But this was a different situation. He was supposed to have died a hero today, but instead he had been taken from the grasp of death and now stood in the presence of a man giving him orders. A man with whom he had never been on friendly terms, but had respected up until 6 months ago. This man did not care about Angel and his team, in fact, Angel knew Giles had believed Angel had turned his back on the 'good fight'. And what made it far worse; he had the backing of Buffy. The one person in all the world he thought was on his side through anything. He couldn't believe she would allow someone like Spike to take his place, and yet this was the second time in a year that she had done just that.**

**"Angel, the minute details of this plan are not needed yet," Giles said calmly "Sufficed to say, Spike, Illyria and Gunn are off to the Senior Partners dimension to confront the Senior Partners."**

**"You still don't trust me?" asked Angel "After everything I've done".**

**Giles stood from his chair and walked to a shelf of books. He picked up one then returned to his seat.**

**"Trust is neither the issue nor the factor in the plan" Giles said as he opened the book. "The issue is that you believe we are taking over your fight. You believe you are being sidelined in a battle that you have fought for five years."**

**Angel just stood and listened to Giles. He knew that what Giles was saying was true, though he couldn't admit it. Why shouldn't he be angry about being sidelined? Angel had earned his chance of taking on the Senior Partners.**

**"You have been taken out of the assault because you have become predictable" continued Giles "you have been used by both sides. The Powers that Be and the Senior Partners. You have fallen into the trap they set for you."**

**As Giles finished he passed Angel the book. It had been opened to a specific page.**

**"What's this?" Angel asked.**

**"It's the 'deal' the Senior Partners and the Powers that Be etched out eons ago" Giles responded.**

**As Angel looked over the page, he noticed a verse on the apocalypse.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Willow's office was considerably smaller then Giles'. It had a south facing window with a view of a small wooded copse. The room itself was filled with books on spells, apparatus for her practices, ingredients for her various potions and incantations and a small desk. On the wall behind Willow's desk, there hung a rather large tapestry, depicting, what appeared to be, an epic battle scene. **

**Willow was sat at her desk. On the surface stood a slim line laptop computer apparently not plugged into any mains power, yet working. On the desk also lay a Volnexian spell book open to a page on long distance transportation. At the end stood a simple Bunsen burner, no gas was being supplied, yet a ruby red flame was being emitted from the top. Sat opposite Willow were Spike and Gunn.**

**"So we need to get everything ready for the 'big push'" said Willow. "We have a lot of stuff to get through and little time."**

**As Willow spoke she looked directly at Spike.**

**"She has missed you" the Witch continued. "We all thought you had died, we never considered that you were alive. It wasn't until Andrew reported to me about Dana that we knew what had happened."**

**"But she still went with the Immortal though, didn't she?" Spike replied with a suggestion of pain to his words.**

**"You have to understand the circumstances," Willow said in a pleading kind of way. "She was alone in Rome. Dawn at School, none of us around, she needed someone. She thought you were dead, and The Immortal was so charming and warm towards her."**

**Spike stood from his chair and walked to the window. He didn't seem to be interested in where this line of conversation was going.**

**"What is it you want me and Gunn here to do?" Spike forcefully responded.**

**Willow, taken aback by the abruptness of the conversation change, gave a concerned look to Spike then moved her gaze to Gunn.**

**She noticed that he still had an odd discolouration, though she knew that was down to all the blood he had lost from his stomach wound, that, and the faint green glow that emanated from his eyes.**

**"First we need Gunn up to strength," Willow said. "He should be ready soon. Then you two and Illyria go to the Senior Partner's dimension to face the Senior Partners"**

**"Yeah, been meaning to chat about that" Spike interjected "I understand Illyria an' all but why am I going over Angel? It's his fight"**

**Willow smiled at Spike.**

**"We have other plans for Angel," Willow replied. "You have shown all of us what you are capable of. We have no doubt you can succeed in this task."**

**Spike, however, still didn't seem convinced. He opened his mouth to retort but was stopped by Gunn.**

**"And what's my role?" He asked.**

**Willow paused, uncertain how best to approach this delicately.**

**"You remember your doctor, Dr Sparrow?" She said, the smile falling from her face.**

**Gunn sat there with a look of confusion mixed with disgust, but there was also something else etched on his face and something in his eyes that looked like guilt.**

**With a nod of affirmation from him, Willow continued.**

**"Well along with the information given to you regarding Law, there is also something hidden in your subconscious, something that will help us all."**

**Gunn didn't seem too happy about this.**

**"What you mean 'something hidden'?" asked Gunn. "You better not be going where I think you're going"**

**Willow hesitated. She didn't want to say the next line, she knew the effect it would have, however she had little choice. She needed Gunn to know.**

**"Dr Sparrow, kinda works for us" She said, cautiously. "We told him to put this information in your head."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Faith walked out of the giant oak doors of the entrance to the building, down the stone steps and across the large lawn towards the group of training Slayers.**

**Kennedy Ambrose, another Vampire Slayer Faith first met in Sunnydale, was leading the women in advanced Tai Chi moves. Faith stood and watched them practice for a moment, as a twinge of jealousy shot through her. If she'd had this kind of support when she was first chosen, would she have done the terrible things she had? Would she have betrayed those who only sought to help her?**

**But now wasn't the time to dwell on her past. She had bigger problems.**

**As she was about to call out to Kennedy she sensed movement behind her. She turned to see Illyria walking towards her and the group.**

**"What's the problem, Illy?" Faith asked.**

**Illyria stood for a moment and stared at her. Faith stared directly in Illyria's eyes for what seemed like an age. She saw something in them that she recognised, something that frightened her. It was a combination of pain and suffering, loss and despair, pleasure and arrogance. Faith was not sure why Illyria was working for the good guys, but she was sure it wouldn't, no couldn't, last forever.**

**"I had been told of this Slayer Army" the Demon said "In my time the idea of a human with the ability and strength to fight against us would have been repugnant. Another reminder of how weak this world has become in the possession of man."**

**Faith smiled at this comment.**

**"Any time you wanna try yourself against a few Slayers just ask."**

**Just as Faith made this comment she felt a fist hit her in the abdomen, and was thrown backwards ten feet.**

**Illyria stood, fist still out in front, her head slightly cocked at an angle.**

**The group of Slayers that were training instantly stopped. All started to run forward with Kennedy in the lead.**

**"Stop!" Faith yelled, lifting her hand into the air to enforce her wish for the Slayers to stay where they were. "I'll handle", finished off with a smile. **

**Faith had been aching for some action for some time.**

**As Faith got to her feet and walked back towards Illyria, the Slayers came to a halt. They stood watching, the looks on their faces indicating the shock at what had happened.**

**"Now Illy, you caught me off guard," said Faith. "But now I'm ready for a tussle, if you want."**

**At this, she struck Illyria with her left fist, knocking the demon sideways. Illyria hit back with a double punch to Faiths face, causing her to stumble to her knees. **

**Faith used this position to spin on the spot and execute a powerful high kick to Illyria's mid section, sending her back. Faith got to her feet and attempted a roundhouse kick, however Illyria was quicker than the Slayer and grabbed the leg in mid-air and threw it back, causing the woman to spin around. **

**Faith felt Illyria punch her at the base of her spine, causing her to crumple to the floor. Though she had been aware of Illyria's strength, Faith hadn't realised how fast she was with it. This caused the Slayer to re-think her strategy.**

**The Slayer quickly dodged Illyria's foot as it came down at her, by rolling to the left. She used her momentum to spring to her feet, and then jumped in the air, doing a somersault over Illyria's head. As she landed, Faith threw her elbow back, connecting with Illyria's head. The Demon God stumbled forward then spun on the spot throwing out both arms to grab the Slayer by the throat. As Faith was gasping for air, Kennedy came behind the demon, kicking her in the shoulder blades.**

**Illyria let go of Faith and turned.**

**"Impudent fool," she said, and then followed it with a punch to the Slayers face, causing the nose to shatter and blood to pour from it.**

**Kennedy fell to the floor holding her face.**

**"Everybody, stay back!" Faith yelled.**

**Illyria turned to face Faith again.**

**"Even with your Slayer strength, you are still human. Weak of flesh and blood and bone and you reek of frailty."**

**Faith felt the rage grow inside her. The same rage she had tried to suppress for the last four years. She knew that Illyria was taunting her in her way, but she didn't want to let go.**

**With this, she felt another attack on her abdomen, this time it was Illyria kicking.**

**She fell to the ground again. Illyria immediately pulled her up to her knees, placed one hand on her head, ready to snap her neck.**

**"Illyria." Came a familiar voice. "Stop!" **

**Illyria let Faith go and she dropped to the floor and looked up. She saw Illyria turn around.**

**"Wesley," Illyria said "you are dead!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**The streets of this part of L.A. were usually deserted at this time of night, but not today. Every demon in the city and beyond seemed to be here.**

**Connor had decided he had to go back to help Angel, his father, in the fight against the Senior Partners. He loved his other Mom and Dad, whom he'd had the memories implanted of his upbringing placed in him due to a deal Angel had made and part of him wished he had the power to forget his real father and return to them, protect them, but something innate in him made him turn back. He couldn't let Angel die tonight.**

**Connor knew that Angel was no longer at Wolfram and Hart, where only hours ago they had fought side by side, father and son united, against a minion of the Senior Partners. They had succeeded, but when the fight was over, Angel forced Connor to go home. He couldn't do that; he could not forget what he now knew.**

**It only took a second for Connor to realise where to find Angel; the Hyperion Hotel. Connor knew it was there that the last stand would be made. It made some quasi-sense to him in these senseless times.**

**Now, a block from the hotel, on the roof of an apartment building, Connor stood. The night seemed darker than usual, the neon lights of the city faded closer than expected, as though being blocked by darkness. There was a weird shimmering around the sea of demons on the ground. Connor was perplexed by this, and by the fact not one sound was being emitted from them. The demons seemed to be repeating the same actions over and over again, every few seconds.**

**"They've been doing that for over an hour now," a voice from behind him said. "I saw someone put a spell on them, and then she disappeared"**

**Connor turned to see a beautiful woman standing there.**

**"Do I know you?" Connor asked.**

**The woman smiled.**

**"No. I'm trying to get to that Hotel over there and by the looks of it, you are too."**

**Connor looked towards the Hotel, down at the demon army and back at the woman.**

**"Do you really think you can get through all them?" Connor asked with a slightly patronising tone.**

**The young woman started to sprint towards Connor, suddenly, two foot away she leapt into the air, into a perfect dive position and managed to cross the ten foot gap between their apartment block and the next one.**

**The woman turned back, smiled again then carried on running to the other side of the building, and down the fire escape, out of sight.**

**Connor decided that his best course of action was to follow the woman, she might find a way into the hotel, or at the very least tell him her name.**

**Connor stepped back ten paces, used a little run up then cleared the gap of the buildings. He carried on running when all of a sudden a bright white light flashed all around him, knocking him to the ground.**

**He rose to his feet and ran to the edge. The young woman was face down on the fire escape.**

**An almighty roar bellowed through the air.**

**Connor looked past the woman to the demon army, they appeared to be moving properly now. His gaze turned to the woman again.**

**She turned over and looked directly into his eyes.**

**"Looks like the spell's worn off," she said.**


End file.
